dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Krull'ni (Gojira126)
The Krull'ni '''are a race of human like beings that travel the galaxy in the realm of the Apophisian's. Superior to the human race and even more deadly, the Krull'ni hold their part of the galaxy with an iron cold grip. Appearance Krull'ni look like normal human's except they are more beautiful in appearance and wear Egyptian style clothing. They are also the longest living species, as they physically stop aging at their prime and can live up to 500 millennia if they do not die in battle or are killed first. Because of this, the Krull'ni have learned to use their looks as a weapon, especially the women. The higher the standing a Krull'ni is in their society, the more likely they will have less clothing as a way to entice their prey. Personality The Krull'ni are a warrior race and also an elegant people. They are very dangerous on or off the battlefield, as politics is second nature to them. They are known for their love of art and simple clothing, but a few are known to have arrogance as a flaw. Society The Krull'ni are made up of four classes and that is how it has been for countless centuries. Tet'ria Also known as the 'Gods and Goddesses' of the Krull'ni, this is the highest a Krull'ni can reach on the scale. These Gods and Goddesses have powers and are only made deadlier when boosted by their technology. Some of the well known Tet'ria are '''Hel, Anubis, and Baal. Jaf'fa Translated as 'Warrior', this step in the society is the military might and muscle of the Krull'ni. There are two sub-classes in the Jaf'fa; The Grun'le '''and the '''Sil'tau. * The Grun'le '''are super soldiers that wear pitch black armor and have wrist mounted energy repeater blasters. They are usually found as the royal guards to the Tet'ria and each God or Goddess has up to 40 to 80 million of the Grun'le in their ranks. * The '''Sil'tau are the standard warriors, the best of the best, trained to be the greatest. Wearing armor that symbolizes their Tet'ria's animal, and carrying energy weapons that look like regular Egyptian weaponry. They make up over 87% of the military of each Tet'ria. Citizens The Citizens keep the society running and are responsible for the building of the military crafts that defend them. Slaves The lowest of the low, Slaves are taken and are treated better than regular prisoners, they make sure that their master's houses are cleaned and prepared for anything. Most Notable Figure Hel The most powerful Tet'ria of the Krull'ni, Hel is named after the Norse Goddess daughter of Loki. She is also called the Primordial Mistress because of her Power and Skill, having the largest military out of all the other Tet'ria's. Over 100 million Grun'le and 7.2 Trillion Sil'tau warriors are under her command and her reign is over 136 solar systems. While the most deadly, the only person the has caught her fancy is Goji Sperry, after she captured him and fell in love with the devil boy. Technology The Krull'ni have perfected the art of space travel, but their ships look like pyramids. The majority of the Krull'ni tech is plasma based and is controlled by crystal's only found on earth based planets. The Krull'ni were originally scavengers but started building their own empire from the ground up and have been around ever since. Trivia * The Krull'ni are based on the Stargate alien species, the Goa'uld, but unlike the alien scavenger's, the Krull'ni do have the power to prove they are Gods and Goddess's without any technological trickery. Category:Fanon Species Category:Gojira126 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Sperryverse